


Come Home To Me

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Light Angst, Red thread, Reunion, Romance, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: Sometimes, in order for a love like theirs to flourish, they have to grow apart - it will be painful at first, but once they join back together, it will all make sense...and their soul will form right back into a whole. They will be one, just as they always had been.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

Charles fidgeted in his seat as he looked to the building he once enjoyed to work in. It had been a long year since he left everything behind again and his business trip back to the state he once called home were causing him a level of anxiety that the Welsh man wasn't used to and there was only one person to blame for that: Samara Young.

The last time he saw her was the day before he was due to leave. Charles felt terrible about keeping his decision to leave from the woman he had grown so fond of but it felt as though it were better that way — or so the blond thought at the time. Charles never forgot the pure devastation that swarmed her eyes when her father finally told her. It haunted him to this very day.

  
  


_ It felt like someone took a visceral grip of his heart then proceeded to twist it every which way as Sam visibly trembled after asking him if it were true about the job offer. "Yes…" Charles breathed out, doing the best he could to stay composed but damn was it difficult when Sam stood there with crossed arms as a way of comfort despite it not working in the slightest. "Was it my fault? I really didn't mean to get drunk that day." _

_ "My choice was not due to that minor mishap, Miss Young." _

_ "Were you not happy here?" _

_ "Ellesmere offered a larger sum of money than what Young Technologies does." While it was true, Charles would rather stick to that explanation than to admit what his subconscious screamed at him every time Sam was around. Charles didn't want to admit that she had him petrified by how much she wanted him close. The feelings they laid out on the table the day he kissed her proved that if he stayed any longer, the control Charles crafted would cease to exist and he was shaken to the bone from the mere thought of what could happen if Sam broke those chains. _

_ The topic of them continuing their relationship was never brought up again — a silent agreement that Charles would not comply to Sam's sexual curiosity even though she trusted him to help her grow in that area of life. "When do you leave?" She asked, averting her brown eyes elsewhere to avoid those glaciers she had allowed herself to feel safe in. "Next week. I just need to finish some loose ends here before going. I still have your project to present." Charles hoping that would give him a smile from the young woman only to feel his lungs stop for a moment when she shook her head, "It's too much trouble and y-you will be busy with other things, Charles. I-I'm sure I can find someone else t-to do the presentation." _

_ "Samara, it is no trouble. I told you I would do it." _

_ "I-I have work to d-do. Let me know if you need a-anything." _

  
  


The last week of his employment with Young Technologies had to be the longest he endured. Sam was never the type to avoid or even keep her emotions to herself, but Charles saw her constantly fight herself. She did everything she could to stay busy and if her work was done and Charles didn't need her help, Sam would help someone on the team. She would give him a reassuring smile but Charles knew that smile said, "it's better to leave it alone". He wasn't as brave as her. Coward should have been his name given that he couldn't even explain how he felt. Charles should have been mad when Samuel did the presentation for her project but couldn't find it in himself to do so since Charles wasn't even man enough to tell Sam he was leaving the company. No. He stood by and allowed her father to deliver the news.

What was he even doing parked in front of the building? Was he really hoping to see the petite brunette after so long? Did she even work with the company anymore? He saw everyone file out but had yet to see Sam leaving Charles to sigh in disappointment.  _ I really had the audacity to try and show my face again. _ Sam being Sam, she did reach out after he'd settled in the UK and he did indulge in their phone calls and video messages but after some months, the calls stopped. They drifted apart due to Charles because he wanted his feelings to go away. He figured that if he left and their communication came to an end, perhaps Sam would forget about her feelings too. Maybe she would take his advice and find that less jaded man or maybe she realized that she did want a relationship. Somehow, those thoughts didn't make him feel better.

It had been a year so why was he still so hung over her? It irritated him that she left such an impact yet the feeling Sam left was so warm and it was terrifying how safe he felt when with her. Growling in frustration, Charles finally got out of his car to walk a half a block down to a small cafe he would sometimes go to get coffee. Reaching the pavement, turning his back to the tall building, "Charles?" the familiar voice halted his movements the moment he heard it. How was it that she was still capable of summoning a reaction from him? How was it that no matter how much time passed, he still remained at her every beckoned call? Charles turned around soon regretting that decision when he drank in the woman just ten feet away from him. She sported a feminine suit, blazer hung over her arm while her powder blue blouse hugged her figure in a modest yet sexy way, Charles knew that he was ready to collapse. Her chesnut colored hair had grown impressively down passed her breasts and she even took to curling it enough to give it a wavey style.

He had already seen her as a young woman, an adult that hadn't been treated as such but Sam had surpassed the potential he saw in her. She was even wearing heels which was something the Sam he once knew would never dare to try. "Charles... you're here."

"It's been a long time, Miss Young."

"What are you doing here?"

"Business trip. I-I figured I'd pay a visit...but it seems everyone left. What kept you in the office?"

"I was taking my time. I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day. Actually, are you busy now?"

"No. I was actually going to grab a late lunch."

"Same here. Care to join me? My treat. However, I have to let you know that  _ I'm _ picking this time." she gave a playful smile, making him recall the time when he had tested her courage and she had failed miserably after he chose an expensive restaurant. Where had this confidence come from? It was Sam but not Sam all at the same time and dare he say...he was envious of whoever got to experience Samara Young become the butterfly he knew her to be. "S-Sure." he chuckled, mentally scolding himself for the stutter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was like he hadn't gone away at all. Sam spoke to him like he hadn't done anything wrong so why was Charles still so anxious? He wanted to see her despite how much he pushed her away. He made it a point to turn away her offer of possibly exploring uncharted territory. Her curiosity at the time was palpable but the problem was, she was willing to dip her toes in rough waters not realizing that the moment she did, the current would sweep her away and it would not be kind. Charles was that current and he wouldn't forgive himself for hurting her when she finally decided that she wanted a relationship.

Was he expecting animosity? Sam wasn't that type of person but that didn't mean she didn't get angry. He saw her fiery nature when he told her he wouldn't present her project to Indigineer but what about a fiery nature when it had to do with romantic feelings? Sam knew she was too close for comfort with Charles yet he did nothing to stop it the moment he realized his feelings. Though his mind told him to keep her at a distance, it was also curious about who she was. Sam always saw Charles as an enigma that was difficult to read but did Sam know Charles viewed her to be the same? She was an open book with everything on display while still having parts of her hidden in between the words. Charles could read this book from back to front, up and down but Sam would remain a puzzle that he would never solve.

Charles hated himself for missing her. She haunted him with everything he did on the other side of the world. Some days, the longing became too much and he would find himself at a restaurant with a plate of fish and chips, reminiscing days spent with Sam. He truly was a fool. "Charles?" Like so many times before, she pulled him out of places he didn't like to be. Charles found those infamous brown eyes full of worry. Despite how different she looked now, he saw that her personality was still very much alive. "Are you okay?" Was he brave enough to speak about his troubles when it involved her? He had to. She was the brave one each and every time and he left her in the dust...it was the least he could do for her. "I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise for what?"

"For leaving you the way I did. For stopping our contact." Sam let out a quiet chuckle while pushing her glasses up more, "Charles, there's no reason to apologise. We drifted apart and that's normal when life gets in the way of things. I'm not mad at you for it." But would she be mad if Charles confessed he meant for them to stop talking because of his own fears? Somehow, the roles had reversed with Sam speaking without trepidation and Charles being the one a nervous wreck. "Samara, I—" what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say it? "Whatever it is, Charles, you don't have to force yourself to say it." Her kindness never wavering and perhaps in the present moment, they weren't meant to touch on a topic neither were ready for yet. Charles still longed for her after a year had gone by and just sitting across from her now, witnessing the progressing confidence she had, somehow he knew that Samara Young would always leave him feeling safe.

"You look beautiful." He blurted out. Sam's eyes widened at the compliment causing Charles to almost go into cardiac arrest until he found himself melting at the ever familiar blush that painted her face. "Would you be amazed if I told you...th-that I  _ feel _ beautiful?" He didn't miss the timid smile he used to see, "Relieved is more like it."

"I finally started to see myself through your eyes." Charles was ready to dig his own grave. This woman managed to remain the possible death of him. "I'm kind of glad you weren't here to see the process."

"The process was actually the best part to watch before I left. I am quite envious of those who watched."

"Well, I had a lot of help from Monica. I'm not sure if you remember her. Marshall has also been a great friend and helped me in some ways, too."

"Oh? What did Marshall have to offer?" Sam's blush worsened, "W-We don't need t-to get into that." That earned a rising brow by how quickly she evaded the question. "Is it a positive thing?"

"It is. It's just not appropriate to talk about in a...crowded place." Charles choked on his water, coughing frantically once reading between the lines. Sam rushed out of her seat to pat firmly in his back, sighing in relief when Charles calmed. He looked down at her crouching figure, disbelief swimming in his head that she actually sought out someone to sate her curiosity. Charles felt a sense of bubbling anger...not for the little lamb who had surely grown her horns, but for himself. Because of his fear and decisions, he allowed another man to touch Sam in a way she entrusted to him. She found herself due to his absence and Charles was starting to believe that his decision to leave was the best thing for not just him but for Sam. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

"With all due respect, Samara, I think this would be a good time for me to go. I have—"

"I wasn't asking, Charles." He nodded numbly, allowing the young woman to pay for their meal now matter how much he almost impulsively took out his wallet to take care of it. The two left, starting their stroll in an indifferent silence leaving both awkward in its wake. Sam remembered how calming the quiet used to be, it seemed like a lifetime had gone by where they were once so comfortable around each other. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with him, it was the amount of growth she went through that Sam felt like a new person...but also felt like she hadn't changed a great deal. "I've missed you." Charles' eyes glided over to the brunette, her blush returning upon her confession. "So have I. I am proud of the remarkable amount of confidence you've made."

"Can I tell you a secret? I do my self-love exercises every morning. Since I have your office now...I usually pretend you're sitting there...waiting for me to tell you what I love about myself. It's been my way of having you close even though we drifted apart. Half the time, situations that come up, I find myself thinking, "What would Charles do?" and it's like you are right there showing me what should be done." Charles paused his steps causing Sam to do the same, her head tilted in confusion until she was pulled towards his body; Charles gripping her wrist so he could pull her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist, face hidden in her long hair. It took a moment to process what he was doing, dawning on her that Charles was embracing her and she immediately clung to him. Sam couldn't stop the welling tears that formed in her eyes as she breathed in the cologne that would forever be her solace. She missed the blond so much it physically hurt.

Sam smiled to herself, glad she held on to the hope he would one day come back. She remembered having a long talk with Vikki about her predicament, the empathic girl somehow always knowing the right thing to say:  _ Sometimes, there are certain people in our lives that aren't meant to be with us right now. Sometimes you can't grow together and in order to better ourselves, it has to be apart. It's okay that you're sad right now, that means the feelings were real and special and that should be enough for you to have faith this man will come back to you. And when he does, don't let him go. _

"I can't express enough how much I've missed you, Bunty." Charles met with an old friend of Sam's — trembling. "H-How long are you i-in town?" She asked while pulling away, Charles content with her hands resting on his chest, "For a few days unfortunately. But I'd like to make the most of it with you...if that would be alright?" She would not let him go. Not this time. "I would love nothing more."


	2. Part 2

Sam stared at her reflection — a mirror she once covered due to insecurities. Sam could only thank Charles Jones for helping her start a new life in building a tenacity of spunk. It was his faith in her that got a ball rolling of challenges and obstacles that she victoriously overcame and adapted causing her to finally believe in herself and lessen the doubtful cloud that hung over her for the majority of her 22 years. Charles had no idea how much he's meant to Sam. She had tried so hard to move on from him after they lost contact. While Vikki had given her hope, that didn't mean that Sam and Charles would pick up where they left off...whatever it was that they had. Seeing him again...Sam almost felt her heart combust, pinching herself to ensure that she wasn't dreaming and that platinum blond hair, tall body, and graceful walk was not her imagining things. And when he turned and looked at her, even just a few feet away, Sam slipped into his ocean eyes once more with a will to suffocate underneath the surface so he could stay forever.

There was no such thing as moving on from Charles Jones. Not with the way her heart yearned for that voice to be heard, touch to be felt, and a kindred spirit to meet again. He felt like... _ home _ . She'd been in the arms of her father, her brother, Marshall, Abe, Link but none ever carried the sense of security like Charles' did. And when he gifted her with his embrace a few days ago, Sam couldn't help but be overwhelmed with longing and love. Hearing the pet name that she only allowed for him to call her, it was like nothing had changed. Like no time had passed and the year of absence never happened. She didn't want to believe it has really been that long. What Charles didn't know was that she already knew he was pushing her away — it was why she went to Vikki for guidance when Sam began to overanalyze the situation so she let the inevitable happen. She didn't take it to heart once she explained everything to her friend. Vikki had a way of breaking things down that made sense, giving Sam a chance to take a step back to step into Charles' shoes the best she could so she could understand why he was doing this to her.

It was why she had no animosity towards him and she had a feeling that when he was apologizing for the heartbreaking departure, his struggle to explain that it was his fault with what happened between them, Sam was mature enough to place that conversation on a pin board and save it for a time when they would be ready to have it. The question remained though...when would they be ready? He flew out tomorrow and Sam was feeling the same amount of dread when he first left. A bleeding heart that yearned for the foreign man. She didn't care if a committed relationship came out of the rapport they already had, but it was like she had once confessed, and had still reigned true: Sam wanted Charles. At the time, in the fog of uncertainty, Charles Jones was the only thing she could see; he was as clear as his blue eyes and it broke her when she reached out only to be left in the heavy mist. It took time for it to fade because of how hard she worked to better herself without him but when she saw him again, he was still as crystal as ever. It was then that she knew that no matter what and no matter their distance or how much time ticked by, she could and would never want any one more than him. If this was what love felt like, she didn't want it to go away — ever. Sam knew it was a long shot for Charles to ever feel the same so even if she couldn't have him as more, she was willing to stay content with just being friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The light breeze caressed her as she sat with the Welsh man at the park. He invited her to a picnic at the park, the two enjoying a meal Sam prepared at home to which Charles felt embarrassed for even suggesting a picnic since he was staying in a hotel but he was left assured when the brunette was more than happy to get lunch together for them. Charles couldn't keep his gaze away from her for a moment — a pastel pink sundress with black thin branches with violet flowers at the hem working its way up to stop beneath her breasts, her hair a messy braid that rested on her right shoulder. She was a sight for sore eyes and Charles couldn't stop the constant effect she had on him. His heart couldn't stop racing with euphoria. He was torturing himself just by indulging in her presence...he just couldn't help himself. It seemed like his heart and soul refused to allow his mind to make the decisions when it came to her. The blond had those most restless nights that only he could compare to when he settled in the UK. If he had not been awake thinking of her, she taunted his dreams. She was the most blissful plague that turned him into a lovesick fool.

The ring that was supposed to serve as a purpose to remind him that there was no such thing as love and nothing was permanent but in the last few days...he felt as though the momento was a liar. What if he was in love again? What if he did want Samara Young to be permanent? He had never experienced a sense of longing for any woman but this beautiful brunette shined in his life and changed everything. To think Charles hadn't taken notice of the sheer light Sam was a year prior and it took so long for him to see that his little lamb had the power to bring out things in life that were to be cherished. She changed the way he thought, acts, talks, and believes. Charles took one look at her and the words he confessed to her came to mind,  _ "You make me regret." _ Logically, Charles knew that Ellesmere's job opportunity opened many more doors for him...but with Sam next to him, laughing and enjoying his company...was that all worth it? Charles couldn't push away the one question that haunted his thoughts: if Sam asked him to stay with her, would he readily throw away a branched out career for the sake of her? Would his phobia allow him to? The fear of her heart already had him running for the hills but now that she was with him...Charles had a hard time shaking the feeling of how much he just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

"You hide in your head a lot. That's new." Sam pointed out her observation. Charles chuckled once he came back to reality, shaking his head, "It's become a nasty habit, I think."

"What's on your mind?"

_ You. _

"Nothing important." Charles felt his chest tighten when hearing the beauty in her laugh, "To think I'm a bad liar. You've become just as bad." He loved that laugh. The sound almost like a summer's rain — calm and soothing. She was an ocean of happiness, love, and hope that he so desperately wanted to baptize himself in. The smallest things she did like crinkling her nose from it being tickled by loose strands of hair. The way her lips would twitch when she fought a smile. Her fingers dancing along her dress if a wrinkle bothered her enough. Years had passed since Charles vowed he'd never fall in love again, scared of the idea of being hurt. Sam proved to him that she wasn't capable of such a thing but he was still so afraid even though he knew he'd fallen anyways. Distance did make the heart grow fonder, more so than he'd care to admit. The women he had invited into his bed over the year didn't satiate his actual need for the one person he wanted most no matter how much he fought to get her out of his head. Charles saw her face on his partners...it felt like that was the only way he could perform well. He quit her as if she were a drug; stopping cold turkey in hopes of being sober yet the need for another fix taunted his mind. Charles was well aware that if he tapped back into her, the second goodbye would be harder than the first but he had to see Sam for the sake of knowing she moved on and it was killing him because he didn't know if she had. The chemistry they shared hadn't faded, if anything, it came back tenfold like a punch to the gut leaving someone on their hands and knees gasping for air.

When he looked into those big brown eyes, he was looking into galaxies that almost seemed to be made just for him. The term jaded didn't sit right with who he was now. Sam had no idea just how badly she consumed him in the most euphoric way. She gave him a taste of what a healthy relationship could be like if only he just allowed himself to take that opportunity.

With the day leaving behind remnants of new memories shared between the two, Charles' walked the young brunette to her door where she invited him inside to hang on just a bit longer to their time. Charles should have been back at the hotel but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to stay with her. Noticing a fellow little Welsh boy missing, "Where is the little kinsman?" Sam rolled her eyes while kicking off her shoes, "With my landlady. Half the time, I think she'll dognap him if I don't ask her to dog sit." Charles set the blanket over the stool at her island before tucking his hands away in his pockets, suddenly becoming anxious again. Why couldn't he get a grip? Why couldn't he just feel normal? Why did Sam have to become so special to him? He couldn't stay longer. He had to leave before he lost some sort of control with her. "Thank you for agreeing to a picnic, Samara. I had a wonderful time." Sam's eyes grew in panic as he said that — it meant he was leaving. He approached her with a tender gaze but she could see something behind it that she had difficulty placing her finger on. Soon, her neck was craning to look up at him with a frown. Without a second thought, the man reacted to her pout, a thumb gently swiping over her bottom lip while his large hand was warm against her cheek, "Why such the sour face?"

"D-Do you have t-to go?" The Sam he knew came tumbling out: reddened face and stuttering words; the same Sam that won him over. "Y-You could s-stay a little longer, can't y-you?"

"Samara, you make it so difficult to say no. But it's best we part ways. We might see each other again. I do travel for work."

_ Please. No. _

He leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead. The sensation so nostalgic it had Sam's body screaming to feel them where she missed his lips most so when he pulled back, Charles audibly gasped when Sam ever so boldly crumpled his shirt in small fists, standing on the tips of her toes to reach him before Charles felt the invasion of her kiss. Oceans wide by the shock until his body caved, relaxing into her to return the gesture. The need that was behind their actions was evident as they held each other much closer than they had the day of his return. Sam melted at the warmth she knew Charles could only give, grateful he was holding her because she was sure to faint from the light headedness of his scent, the softness of his lips, the heat of his body. Charles had a way of encasing you in the most intoxicating way that always left you wanting more even when he was already giving it to you.

Charles damned his lack of control as he reached up to cup his little lamb's face, pressing the petite woman into the counter, her hands at his waist with a deadly hold on him as if pleading that he stay. God, did he want to. She turned him into puddles. With ease, this woman tamed a beast who learned to live a life of coldness and anger. Charles finally, with reluctance, parted from the kiss. His body recovering from the jolts of electricity that came with their intimacy, his head resting against hers with hidden eyes to breathe. Their breath shallow and slightly heavy until he heard her whimper. He found her to be weeping softly which confused the Welsh man, letting her fall forward to rest on his chest. "Bunty—"

"Please don't leave, Charles." His body tensed at her plea. "D-Don't leave again. I-I don't want there to b-be a  _ possibility _ of us seeing each other."

"S-Samara, what—"

"I know why we drifted. I promise I'm not mad. But there had to be a reason you came back. You told me this business trip wasn't in this city but you're here. With me. I don't want you to go." Charles grasped her arms in his hands, pushing her away to be able to look her in the eyes however his soul pained to see those big brown pools glazed over in tears because of what he'd done. "I've thought about it over the last few days and I've come to realize that even if you do go back, am I crazy for wanting to with you? I tried to move on but how do you get over someone that wasn't even yours to begin with? How do you move on from someone that was the only thing that made sense in all the uncertainty? Whatever is between us makes no sense but I love that. I love that because I love you. If you're not ready for a relationship, that's fine. I'm willing to figure us out if you are, too. I just want  _ you _ , Charles."

Charles was trembling, unsure of how to respond to her declaration of love. It was so easy for him to fall in love with her but admitting it was the most painful part because that meant surrendering to her, however, hadn't he done so already? By coming back to her as she said? This woman was his, heart and soul and she was laying it out on the table for him to take and here he was with hesitant fingers reaching for it. "Do you understand how hard it is for me to admit the control you have over me?" Sam jumped when Charles rubbed at the tent in her brows, "How hard it is to come to terms with the fact that nothing I did was in my favor of ridding these foolish emotions? Or how stupidly impulsive I became to see you again because you still felt like home? You manage to steal every breath I take. You are capable of crippling me into submission by just smiling. You have no idea how utterly powerful you are, Samara Young and how powerless you have made me. I fear you but I also long for you. I don't think I can ever return those words to you...not yet anyway. All I can tell you is that you mean a great deal to me." The way her lips curved made his soul sing in a way a church choir performed. The way he loved her was a way the wind carried — gentle and consuming, never really heard but always felt and that's how he wanted her to know until he had the courage to return her verbal love. One day he would be as brave as her but for now, it was time for him to reprioritize his wants and needs. Samara Young being both. "You have a lot of work cut out for you, Bunty. I'm not an easy man to deal with."

"It's alright, Charles. You are worth the trouble."


End file.
